


Overwatch Imagines

by The_Groom



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'll ad does tags as i go, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Groom/pseuds/The_Groom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random imagines and scenarios I think of.</p><p>Feel free to request things either here or on my tumblr(s): welcome-to-die OR rire-you-like-this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MercyKill

//This is taken from my tumblr: welcome-to-die//

~~~~~~

Imagine Angela and Gabriel are having a movie marathon one weekend and this one certain romantic movie suddenly has the two thinking, ‘what if that were us?’ but they won’t say anything to each other. They’d glance at each other every once in awhile, sometimes catching the other staring a few times. By the time the movies over they’ve only really listened to half of it while the other half was focused on the other and their mind wondering if the other thought the same thing; would we work romantically? And since that was the final day of their movie marathon, they had the whole week before them to think on what they learned that final day.

After awhile of that constant nagging voice nagging them both they meet up one day and blurt out the question at the same time, taken back by the fact that the other thought the same thing but soon laughing because they were, after all, best friend. Which at this point they take a moment to actually really look at each other.

Angela staring at Gabriel’s scars, remembered how he received each and every one of them because he was kind enough to tell her. Staring into his once brown eyes that have long since turned red yet they still held that same fire they used too. She soaks in every single detail of Gabe’s all at once, at full force and realises something she missed when she first met him. He was beautiful, he was gorgeous. Yet here he stood, asking her if she’d like to try and be more than friends.

Gabriel takes a step back to actually marvel at the woman before him. Those bright blue eyes that were always so full of love, affection and just beautiful all around. How the light made Angela glow in such a way that he actually could believe she was an angel walking among men, and women. But the thing that stayed true to him ever since he first met Angela was this: she was truly an angel, her beauty out shown that of every woman he’s met and more.

They both stared deeply into each other’s eyes after taking a moment to realise that they have, in fact, been in love with one another this whole time but never realised it. They both shuffle closer, their body’s having minds of their own now. Angela reaches up to cup Gabriel’s cheeks softly, running a thumb over the scars on his right cheek, a small smile on her lips as she spoke, “You’re beautiful, Gabriel.” The man only smiled in response, placing his own palms on her cheeks, so softly as if he used any harder of a feeling she’s shatter. “You’re beautiful as well, Cariño. No,” he spoke softly, stopping with a small smile still on his lips, “You’re more than beautiful, you’re angelic just like your name implies.” They laughed at the sudden romantic-ness of the man, both sighing happily as they stared deeply yet so lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Within the next moment their lips pressed together in such a passionate kiss that anyone around could only assume they were lovers reunited after being away from one another for so long. The kiss brought forth fireworks, such fiery and radiant ones at that. When they pulled away from each other they didn’t need to speak any words for they knew each other’s answer now. Yes, this is what they wanted. They both wanted the fireworks and the passion they kept hidden for so long.

The two stood there for quite sometime, no words exchanged after what they’ve already said. Angela just enjoyed Gabriel’s company and his, somewhat surprising, body heat as she was cradled in his arms in a loving embrace. Gabriel’s arms were wrapped protectively around her, he vowed from that day forward to protect this woman with everything he had and that’s just what he’ll do. They stayed in each other’s arms for sometime and somehow wound up in one of their rooms by morning, snuggled once again in each other’s arms with such happy smiles on their faces that you’d think their faces would freeze that way.

Both life and death were happy. Death would protect his Angel as his Angel would watch over Death like a guardian.


	2. MercyKill 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST, FEELS, BLOOD, AND VIOLENCE WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST, FEELS, BLOOD, AND VIOLENCE WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER.

Angela and Gabriel, life and death. Two unlikely lovers, two unlikely friends. Yet here they stood before one another as friends, best friends almost. The two were out and about, just socializing with each other while out in town.

Gabriel held a cup of coffee in one hand while the other was wrapped around Angela’s shoulder to help them pass through the crowd they stumbled upon together. They quickly got through the crowd a small grin upon Gabriel’s face as he looked down to the female beside him.

They both stood before a small restaurant and with one look to each other they walked inside. The former Blackwatch commander told his female companion to find a seat while he ordered their food, saying something about surprising her with his choices.

A short wait later and Gabriel carried his tray of food towards Angela, placing it upon the table before sitting across from her. A small hand gesture for her to eat and a small encouraging smile made her laugh. This side of him was new to her, yet she didn’t complain.

They spent hours just sitting in that small restaurant eating, chatting and laughing. Any person that walked by would’ve thought they were dating just by the fact they got along so well, if only they knew.

// https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMM_SL_qUD8 //

A few more stories and jokes later they decided to leave. Before they got to the door a very disheveled man ran in, looking about rapidly until his eyes landed upon the cashier. Within seconds he wielded a handgun and stalked towards the female behind the counter; a very timid and generally friendly woman.

Gabriel and Angela, both being from Overwatch in the past, stood up to take action. Angela being the first to speak up and ask the man to step down. Gabriel added onto her words. Within seconds the gun was trained onto them.

Being the former commander that he was Gabriel wasn’t fazed by such an action, Angela on the other hand hadn’t seen battle in so long nor was she on the battlefield to begin with - she was a doctor. The male took notice of this and retrained his weapon upon her frightened form.

The former commander stepped between point A and point B, blocking the male’s line of sight of her. A glare that could kill upon Gabriel’s face that couldn’t be matched by the gunner’s.

A fight broke out between the two men but only with their words. Gabriel left a small opening for the other to take a shot, this he noticed and took advantage of. A loud bang as all that was heard then a small sound of pain followed afterwards.

Before the gun went off Gabriel had planned his movements wisely, knowing very well that the gunner would shoot. He had to think quickly if he were to take action. He noticed the man’s finger tightening on the trigger, itching to pull it. With a few more words thrown the his way that’d be it, he thought.

He was correct, of course. With sudden quickness, the adrenaline he hadn’t noticed he had, the commander had Angela against a wall, blocking the original intended path of the bullet. That bullet finding a new home within Gabriel’s chest, piercing it from his back and embedding itself within his chest.

A soft outcry of pain, more like a happy grunt that he saw no blood from Angela - she was safe. He hoped. Gabriel pulled away from her slightly, a flash of pain shooting through him yet he didn’t care. Glancing over her quickly he suspicions were correct, no blood, no wound.

Another grunt of pain and he was falling to a knee, holding his chest where pain rang throughout his body as the adrenaline wore off. With a turn of his head he noticed the gunner ran off, afraid he just murdered someone. He gave a small laugh at that, earning another grunt of pain before he glanced up at Angela with a small smile.

A moment later, darkness enveloped the former commander. His body falling upon it’s side limply. He wasn’t dead, or maybe he was after all these years of battles. Gabriel didn’t know, he only knew blackness that’s all he saw and all he felt.

Today was supposed to be a happy day, a special day. That was the last thought he could remember and he held onto it for maybe it’ll bring him back to the light.


End file.
